


Back to Back

by AStandardName



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Break, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStandardName/pseuds/AStandardName
Summary: The Batman and Catwoman. Makes a hell of a story.





	1. Chapter 1

Selina crawled and clambered slowly along the catwalks, weaving between the steel beams as she peered down at the spectacle below. The ‘battle royal’ as Penguin incessantly advertised it.

_The Batman vs Gotham_

Those words scrawled on every poster and every billboard across Gotham. Baiting the Dark Knight to come out and face everything Gotham’s underworld had to offer. Pacts had been made, peace and alliances for one night; all in the name of taking the Batmans head.

Selina moved closer, watching the Batman spin around in the ring; his movement deliberate and swift as he drove a heel kick right into another goon, flooring him instantly. She looked around at tall the TV cameras, broadcasting to every home in Gotham. Taunting, asking anyone to come stand and die by the Batmans side. But a quick glance to the buildings exits showed, nobody would come to save the Batman.

Selina knew Gordon was too busy being delayed by the GCPD. Deep in her heart she knew this was the end for the Dark Knight. She watched breathing deep as Solomon Grundy swung a makeshift club right down onto the Batman’s mask; shattering a piece off around the eyes.

The Batman moved low, driving his elbow into Grundy’s soft inner thigh, before dragging his knee out and dropping him to the floor. On it went, over and over. Tirelessly he moved, swinging, turning as everyone took in the spectacle. The Penguin torn between fury and joy as he watched the man he perceived solely to be his nemesis fight back wave after wave of his goons.  

It wasn’t long before Jerome Valeska got bored sitting on the sidelines, and decided to make it interesting. He hefted up a crossbow and fired a bolt straight at the distracted Batman. The bolt sank deep into the Batman’s thigh, dropping him to his knees Victor Zsasz moved in.

The Batman grunted out in pain as he tore the bolt from his thigh and moved forwards, charging down Victor. The pair moved fast and swift. The Batman moved like a force of nature, as Victor dodged, flipped and struck out like a shadow.

Selina’s breath loosened as she watched the Batman’s boot heel stomp across Victors jaw, knocking him unconscious into a pool of his blood and teeth. The victory was short lived as Grundy got to his feet again, grabbing the Batman by his cape and tossing him back to the centre of Penguins ring.

The Batman rolled and landed back on his feet, blood soaking his leg and dripping onto the floor as he braced himself for Grundy charging him again. The Batman dodged and moved swift as he avoided Grundy’s attacks, waiting for his opportunity. Grundy swung wide with his club as the Batman went to roll to the side; only for the bloody leg to give out under him. The Batman raised his forearm to block the blow, but it did little to stop the shattered spray of the remains of his mask scattering all over the ring.

Selina’s breath hitched. _Bruce._

“Noooooo!!” screamed Jerome, “Noooooo. We said no taking off the mask” he shouted manically as he wildly fired his crossbow towards Penguin, missing by inches but leaving the bolt lodged in the Penguins throne-like chair.

Selina’s mind went numb, as all those to witness watched the Batman... no Bruce Wayne roll Grundy to floor.

“Bruce” whispered Selina as her mind snapped into life; filling in all the blanks, all the missing pieces. The times the Dark Knight has just been fast enough to stop her, but slow enough to let her escape. All the times Bruce has been there to help her. All of it popped into place at once, as the spectacle below turned ugly. It was no long about trying to toy with the Batman, they needed to kill him before they all turned on each other.

Selina watched intensely as dozens of goons all rushed Bruce at once. Watching as one jumped on his back and began punching him in the side of the head; seeing the knife driven into his side as he span around striking and felling goon after goon.

Without thought, Selina pulled her whip and lashed it out towards a low hanging steel beam as she jumped recklessly down into the fray. The whip grabbed the beam and she swung gracefully through the air towards Bruce in the middle of the ring. She swung through driving her knee right into the side of the head of the goon on Bruce’s back as she landed with the grace and dexterity of her monikers namesake.

Standing back-to-back she and Bruce glanced towards each other. She could have sworn she sore a grin on his face for an instant before he went back to the fray. Even without the mask, as just a man in a suit Bruce Wayne was still the Batman. A force of nature, slamming goons to the floor, flipping and tossing them aside like they were leaves and he was a hurricane.

Selina kept up, watching the surprise on Barbra Kean’s face as she lashed out with her whip, dropping one man after another as she and Bruce fought back-to-back, side by side.

***

Bruce and Selina lay sprawled out on top of a Gotham building; sitting back against a brickwork wall as they caught their breath after their escape. Their blood pooled and mixed on the ground between them as Bruce kept pressure on the wound on Selina’s belly. Likewise Selina kept her hand pressed tight into the hole in Bruce’s thigh.

“It was always you” said Selina almost to herself.

“Yes. Batman. Was always me” replied Bruce taking in deep lungfuls of air the night air.

“No. I mean it was always gonna be you” said Selina shaking her head wearily. “Gonna be you I died with.”

“Not going to die” groaned Bruce as he shifted closer.

“I don’t mind” muttered Selina, “Catwoman and the Batman. It’s a good story.”

“Yeah” said Bruce leaning his forehead against her shoulder.

“Wish I knew when we were kids” said Selina softly brushing her cheek against Bruce’s forehead.

“Me too” agreed Bruce as he felt Selina’s soft lips press lightly against his temple.


	2. 8 Weeks Later

_8 Weeks after the Battle Royal_

Selina watched absently scratching her almost healed over scar as Bruce lowered a trunk into a hole in their floor. She watched as the last remains of Batman and Catwoman got lowered into the ground underneath their floorboards. The ocean in the distance was a soothing sound against the slow shovelling as Bruce filled in the hole.

Taking a seat in a soft armchair Selina watched Bruce as he finished covering over the trunk with their suits and equipment. She watched as he replaced the floorboards and nailed them back into place in their sea side shack.

Bruce stood up, dusting himself off as he looked over at Selina. He gave a quick nod before going over to the open front door of their modest shack to look out at the ocean.

“I never saw the ocean before this place” said Selina quietly as she moved up besides Bruce.

“There’s ocean in Gotham” replied Bruce with a mellow expression.

“Not like this” said Selina, sitting down in a wicker chair. “Not clean and calm”.

“You sure you’re happy with this?” asked Bruce giving a sideways glance.

“I’ll deal” she replied relaxing back into the chair, her dress ruffles blowing gently in the cool breeze. “You I’m not so sure” she continued.

“I can deal just fine” said Bruce sliding down the wall next to her. Selina absently rested her hand on the top of Bruce’s head, letting his hair run between her fingers.

“I think Alfred’s escape package was planned for two” said Selina thinking over the small case she and Bruce used to escape Gotham.  Bruce said nothing as he looked out into the churn of the ocean, his eyes fixed.

The two sat and watched the ocean, time passing without notice as they adjusted to the lives they’d have to live. The choices they made. Bruce’s choice to show up at the battle royal, knowing it would be near suicidal; and Selina’s momentary choice to join him side by side in the ring. The pair sat pondering their choices that led them to this small sea-side shack in the Caribbean.

“You regret it?” asks Bruce slowly.

“No. No regrets” she replied. The pair sat in a comfortable silence. Un-needing of words or gestures, they each knew they were content as could be. The sound of the ocean and the soft wind blowing as what remained of the Dark Knight and the Catwoman sat side by side having buried their former masks.

Moving slowly, Bruce stood up and leaned over brushing a kiss against Selina’s cheek before turning to head inside.

“Wait” said Selina, quickly grabbing Bruce’s hand. “Kiss me properly Bruce.” She looked up at him, all the defiance and strength in her eyes as if she was still wearing the mask and brandishing her whip.

“You going to run?” asked Bruce, his voice soft.

“Not today” answered Selina in earnest. With enough being said Bruce leaned in with a swift movement and pressed his lips to hers. He lifted his hand and held the back of her head as he kissed her as deeply as he could, with only the ocean and the setting sun to bear witness to the Dark Knight kissing the Catwoman.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own whatever some legal team says I own. Or I don't. I dunno. 
> 
> AN: Just a story start idea I've had for a long time to help me break the Bat/Cat out of the canon status quo. I'll try to do another chapter later. Enjoy!


End file.
